To determine an active channel among several possible channels, each possible individual channel is conventionally adjusted in succession, and it is then determined whether a signal is to be received on the respective channel. For example, a television receiver in which active channels are determined on the basis of a channel-search routine. Such methods are disadvantageous because they require a time-consuming fine tuning of the reception to every individual one of the channels.